Just A Couple Of Kids
by JustCallMeDisc0rd3r
Summary: Exactly that. XD Mainly relating to Elena and Zane as children but other sibling pairs I may do on occasion. Author's note gives more detail. Request on friends! Please review. XD
1. Author's Note

Alrighty, so I'm going to put this simply.

This is another request type thing.

Zane died when Elena was five at age ten, but they certainly had time to have childish shenanigans together.

So anyone who desires may send in a request for an age and a shenanigan and I shall write it. :D

Thank you!

-D!sc0rd3r

P.S. - I will also do AUs involving ages after 5/10.

P.P.S. - I would prefer if you PMed the request rather than post a review. Thanks!


	2. Shenanigan 1

Requested By DeliciouslyDangerous1

Zane

I could hear my mother moaning and crying from the waiting room.

She was birthing my sister today and I couldn't have been more excited.

I'd overheard my parents taking about how worried they were about my being indifferent toward baby Elena, but I was going to be a good brother.

I would love her.

And care for her.

And feed her.

And whatever else one needed to do for a little sister.

And I would not deny her when she asked to play dress up.

Oh I couldn't wait to see her, all tiny and bundled up in a little white towel with a pink stripe.

But boy mom sure sounded in a lot of pain.

I hoped she was okay.

I was left to wait for a long time.

At least a few hours.

And I dozed finally, that would pass the time nicely.

A good...

Long...

Nap...

Because it was almost midnight...

And I really needed to sleep.

I got my way in terms of that until about two-o-three when I was jostled by my father who had faint bloodstains on his shirt. He was smiling very wide.

"Son, you can come and see her now. But mother is very tired. You will need to be very quiet."

I looked at his shirt a little fearfully. "Is mom okay?" I asked.

He nodded, still very elated. "Yes, she is safe and healthy. Come, come!"

He took my hand and drug me from my sitting position, I was still groggy from my nap but I was just as elated to know that my baby sibling had finally been born.

We rushed through a multitude of halls until we came upon room one-sixteen, where we entered and saw mom laying on a bed with a nurse in the room, she had something small and caterpillar-shaped in her arms and tears in her eyes.

She smiled tiredly at me. "Hi sweetie." She cooed softly. "You come to see your new sister?"

I nodded eagerly, bounding up to her and standing on my toes to try and see, but father put a hand on my shoulder.

"Now Zane, the baby is VERY delicate, you will need to be extra careful."

"Yessir."

Very carefully, I crawled up into the bed, then turning back towards my dad and letting my feet dangle off the edges of the mattress.

I looked down eagerly at the little bundle in my mom's arms.

She was very pink, chubby, and a little splotchy with a lot of white hair. Her eyes were closed but she was moving her head around slightly as if she was trying to see something.

She was so cute, and really tiny, it was as if the slightest of movements would break her.

I smiled sheepishly, glancing up at my mother. "Can I hold her?" I asked.

My mother and my father exchanged glances, staying silent for a moment before she answered.

"Yes...but you must be very, VERY careful with her." Mother said. "You have to support her head like I am now, and make sure you won't drop her."

I chuckled. "I won't drop her." I stated. "I promise."

Reluctantly, very much so, she tucked the little girl into my waiting five-year-old arms. She was really soft, like a teddy bear almost, I was afraid to do anything so I just sat stiffly, looking down curiously at her half hidden face until dad spoke to me.

"You can move that bit of the blanket, son. She isn't that delicate."

Blushing a little, I took one arm out from under her, balancing her on my knees as I peeled back the part of the blanket that covered her face.

She was just so little and pretty, and she was making the cutest face, she would sort of open and close her mouth repeatedly as if she were sucking her thumb but she wasn't, and one of her little arms popped free from the fabric prison and when I tried to tuck it back into place she clutched my pinkie so tight and I didn't have the heart to take if from her.

"I love you, Elena." I cooed down to the girl, who was now waving her arm a little, pulling my hand around with it.

Mommy said that babies always have really soft heads when they're born, but I had the feeling I could be careful enough not to break anything; I leaned down really close, trying not to breathe so I might not get her sick, and I just barely brushed my lips along her forehead.

That's when she opened her eyes, they were bright, crystal blue.

But I was distracted by their beauty when she released a pitiful little wail.

I jumped, not expecting her to react that way. Mom made a noise and took her back from me, cradling her close to her chest when she started to cry.

I wanted to cry myself, and actually I could feel the tears in my eyes; I looked to my mother, who was whispering to Elena softly.

"Does...she not...like me?" I asked her.

She offered me a smile. "No sweetie, it isn't that, she loves you very much. But babies cry when they need something, and we have to figure out what it is."

My dad patted me on the shoulder. "She's fine, kiddo. She's probably tired and hungry like us. Lets go get some chairs and we can sleep with mom for the night."

I went with my father to gather the chairs in question but I honestly wasn't tired anymore.

I just wanted to stay up, I could hold baby Elena for hours and sing to her and talk with her and let her play with my hands...

I was going to be a good big brother...

I would always be there to protect my baby sister.


	3. Shenanigan 2

Requested By Zane's Girlfriend

Elena

This was stupid...

He was going to hurt himself.

Zane used to think so rationally, he used to be so cautious, but ever since he turned twelve he's been completely crazy!

He was climbing the side of our house, the parents were away and so they couldn't tell him to get down.

A pool waited below him, a small one that was only a few feet deep. He was going to try and do a trick while jumping from the roof of the house into the little thing.

And I held a camera, it was on and ready to record in my hands but I just wasn't sure if I should be involved in his insanity.

"Elena!" He called. "Time to put my karate skills to the test. Are you ready?"

We were both enrolled in a martial arts program in the city, we were quite talented, I believed, but...it still didn't serve as a good excuse for ignorance.

I lifted the camera, hands shaking. "Zane, please don't hurt yourself." I called in a soft voice. "Mom will kill you if she knows about this..."

I could see him shrug. "I'm not going to get hurt, this is going to be cool,

I promise."

Frowning I hit the record button, and he entered into one of the higher belt stances that I did not know yet, the. He started to do combination forms, I wasn't sure what the point of it all was but like I said, he went completely insane when year twelve hit.

He was getting dangerously close to the edge, I was just expecting him to jump, but now I believed different.

His excessive showboating made me fear for the worst...

And...

Of course...

It happens.

His foot slips from the edge of the gutter and he falls to the ground. He was three floors up, only two I you don't want to include the attic, and after he hit he didn't get back up.

I turned the camera off and rushed to him, kneeling by his side and shaking him lightly. "Zane are you alright?" I asked, still shaking him.

He wheezed, trying to sit up but finding he didn't have the breath to do so.

"Is anything broken?" I queried, extremely worried.

Still out if breath, he shook his head, finally getting the strength to sit upright.

I leaned forward and hugged him tightly. "You are so stupid. Don't do that again."

He coughed. "I...did not plan on it..." He hugged me back weakly, patting my back. "I should have listened to you."

I pouted. "Yes you should have."

He chuckled. "Okay...erase the recording...I'm going to go inside and...take a nap..."

He stood, doing exactly as he intended, and I followed him into the house, watching the video over again.

It was kinda funny...

After the initial shock of the occurrence I mean...

And I had the strongest temptation to post it online...


	4. Shenanigan 3

Requested by DeliciouslyDangerous1

Zane

Elena is just the sweetest little sister one could ask for.

When we interact with the other children we see siblings that fight and argue and older sibling that are just so irritated by the younger ones but Elena and I are not that way.

We play in harmony and never fight.

She is very quiet unless she is joyous, then she is an adorable, giggly thing.

The playground we frequented was starting to become dilapidated but we still loved to go.

Elena always very shy but today she was actually up and playing tag without me by her side.

I smiled and watched from the bench toward the side as the little kids chased each other in circles and tapped each other, thus declaring the other "it".

All was merry and happy, but I spied Elena tripping over the small platform that lifted up to start the actual floor of the playground, and she fell down, hitting her head on the rubber ground.

"Oh god..." I whispered softly, leaping up and rushing to her side.

She sat up slowly, sniffling, her knees were scraped up and welling blood and her nose was dripping it too, she whimpered quietly, crawling to me and putting her arms around my neck.

"Oh Elen, come on..."

I lifted her up, standing and carrying her home.

Mom and dad weren't there, so I was left to the task of cleaning her wounds.

I took her to the bathroom and sat her on the toilet and retrieving a box of bandages, a rag, and some disinfectant.

"Alright Elena, this liquid here, it's going to sting a little, but it's gonna clean the germs and nasty stuff out of your scrapes, okay?"

She nodded, reaching for the rag and holding it to her nose, tilting her head slightly forward.

I smiled. "Good, glad you remembered that."

I poured some of the liquid onto her knees and she flinched slightly, then I placed the bandaids, for good measure kissing the brown strip of fabric lightly.

"Better now?" I asked.

She offered me a pained smile. "Yes...thank you."

I hug her tightly. "You're welcome..."


	5. Shenanigan 4

Requested by DeliciouslyDangerous1

Melissa

"Mommy where are you?"

I smiled. "I'm in my room Elena." I said. "I'll be there in a second, sweetie."

I heard a quiet thud followed by a louder thud, and I heard her just down the hall sniffling.

"Mommy I can't see you." She says. "Everything is dark. Why are the lights off?"

This statement unsettled me greatly and immediately made my way toward her, picking her up and balancing her on my hip.

"Now what's wrong honey?"

She looks at my face, but she seems to be looking past me. "Momma?" Her eyebrows furrow, and she reaches out and touches my forehead. "Why can't I see anything..."

I opened my mouth, then closed it again, I didn't know how to answer her.

I took her back to my room and sat her on my bed.

"Stay here a second I'm going to go get your father."

She nods. "Okay mommy..."

I leave the room and start to call out. "Julien! Julien?"

He must be really absorbed in his work, because he doesn't answer me.

I find him in his office.

"Julien...our daughter..."

He sighs. "I know..."

I start to tear up. "She can't see anything, wh...what happened to her?"

He turns to me, looking morosely into m eyes. "I think it's heartbreak...maybe obligation...her and Zane are so close...subconsciously in her mind she must want him to be better...but knows he won't be that way...and now...her sadness has made her go blind..."

I cover my mouth with my hands and I feel the tears coming. "My god my babies..."

He comes forth to me, wrapping me in a tight hug. "I know, it's terrible...we'll go to the hospital tomorrow an visit with Zane, and maybe we can see if someone can confirm Elena's condition..."

I nod into his chest, thinking about all the bad things that are happening to our family.

I just don't know if I can take this much longer...


	6. Shenanigan 5

Requested by Zane's Girlfriend

Elena

"Wh-what's that? Who's there!"

I sit with my back to a tree, hugging my knees to my chest.

I can't find Zane anywhere, and the woods are terrifying.

"Playing Slender was a terrible idea..." I whisper, eyes darting around to make sure there isn't anything hiding that I won't expect. "I wanna go home...I want my mom..."

I start to cry, and I press my forehead to my knees, trying hard to ignore the crackling of twigs and leaves that is steadily coming closer and closer.

"Leave me alone..."

"Please go away."

A hand touches me and I scream, looking up to see Zane.

A smile lights up my face. "Zane!" I leap up and hug him tight.

"Please get us back home, I'm scared I don't like this game anymore, I don't want to be here."

He pets my back lightly. "I know...I don't like it either...there is something here...I feel it."

"Daddy warned about the Treehorns...I think that's what he called them..."

He looked at me, very stern, very serious. "We have to hurry, we need to get out of here now before they arrive..."


	7. Shenanigan 6

For My Entertainment

Baby Teeth

Zane

She was like an angel in a baby body.

She was so quiet and she never really cried or...

Really anything...

She was about nine months old and not so much as a whimper.

Just laughing and adorable baby things.

I cradled her close, mother was out getting formula or something and father was working so I was watching my little sister.

And she was whiny. Her little cries made me sad but I couldn't figure out what was wrong.

"What is it?" I asked, nearly begging. "Tell me what's wrong."

She just gave me a soft wail in reply.

"Oh...oh...why..."

I tried feeding her and burping her and everything that mom did when she cried but she still didn't stop.

I looked down into her tiny, beautiful face and my heart broke because it was all scrunched and distorted by the strain she took in crying, her eyes were damp.

"What is it...?" I asked again, brushing away some of the dampness.

She gripped a couple of my fingers in her tiny hands, whining because of whatever ailed her, and then she put them in her mouth and sort of gnawed them with her gums...

And the crying stopped, replaced by soft whimpering.

"Ew ew ew..." I took my fingers from her mouth, she looked up at me with her deep blue eyes, and her whimpering grew loud once again.

"You're teething." I finally realized, smiling a little. "You're just teething."

She waved her arm in the direction of the hand I took away, and unable to resist her adorable face I gave it back and allowed her to start chewing on my fingers again.

"I'm sorry, Elena." I cooed. "I wish I had known sooner."

I leaned down and lightly brushed her forehead with my lips.

And I was happy that I figured out what the problem was and knew how to fix it, though I knew I would get a lecture about washing my hands before touching the baby's face...

Even though I did wash them!

I swear!


	8. Shenanigan 7

Requested By ForeverDreamer12

Elena

We were transfers...

We went to local school on the island that we grew up on but there wasn't a high school so our dad made us go to the main land...

I was genuinely terrified.

Zane was in a higher grade than I was and there were separate buildings for junior and senior high school kids...

I saw some older people in the halls but I was almost positive they were all teachers.

And everyone was staring at me...

As I searched for my first class room I wandered the halls, which were actually empty much quicker than I had anticipated, and this school is just so big...

Someone started to approach me at the end the hall and I smiled.

"Hi...um...could you...maybe...?"

"What?! Sorry I couldn't hear you."

I flinched. "I-I'm sorry. I was wondering if you could show me-"

The man laughed. "Sorry babe you're gonna have to take me to dinner first."

I stared at him incredulously. "Wh...what?"

"You heard me. Or was I too quiet for you?"

I bowed my head. "No...sorry..."

A girl came up beside him, then another.

"Who is this? Your girlfriend?" The first one asked, hugging his arm to her chest.

He shrugged. "I dunno. Are you into it?"

The other girl crinkled her nose. "I don't think it'd be a good idea, look how pale she is! She probably lives under a rock..."

I let out a tiny gasp, covering my mouth sheepishly. "I-I-I do not..." I nearly whisper. "I live on the-"

"And look at how she's dressed too. Probably drop dead if she was asked to unbutton a single button on that ancient shirt of hers..."

I tucked my head close to my chest, hugging myself tight.

_I want to go home._

_I want my old school..._

_Why are they being so mean...?_

_I want my brother..._

I started to blink rapidly, my eyes were stinging and they were laughing but I was not going to cry in front of them nor was I going to run and hide.

I was not weak.

I would not give in to their desires to make me feel inadequate.

I was going to be strong like Zane.

Just then I felt a hand on my shoulder, and when I turned to look he was standing there, looking at me.

"Are you okay?" He asked, very concerned.

At first I believed I was just imagining things...

Sometimes I do that when I'm extremely stressed; just...daydream up some positive stuff about how he may help me through a crisis...

And then I feel better.

But he is real and I hug him tight.

"I guess albinos of a feather flock together huh?" Said the big guy, cackling at his remark.

Zane glared daggers at the man, immediately causing him to be silent.

"Witty comment." Zane offered. "But I am not amused...perhaps I would be more so if you happened to leave my sister be?"

The man narrowed his eyes at Zane. "What...what the hell are you saying? Are you from England or something?"

Zane scoffed, looking to me and grinning a little, knowing that this guy standing before him was all looks and no smarts.

"Are you serious?" He asked. "How are you even at this grade level if you can't comprehend a perfectly logical sentence?"

...

"What?!"

Zane was now just getting irritated. "Get the hell to class and learn something." He demanded. "You could use it. AND! If I see you or any of your friends picking on my sister again, you better not have a doubt that you will have me to answer to..."

With confused looks the man and his two female friends left, talking about our strange (aka: intelligent) way of speaking, and I wiped a couple of tears from my cheek.

"Thank you." I said softly.

Zane smiled at me. "You are welcome. Just be aware, not everyone here is cruel as they were. You should reside with my friends and I."

I remain silent for a moment. "What lunch do you have?"

He paused to pull out his schedule and study it and I do the same.

"B." He finally says.

"Yay." I exclaim quietly. "Me too."

He put an arm around my shoulders. "Excellent, then you shall meet my friends, and they will love you I know it."

I blushed.

Them remembered.

"Oh...can you show me where my first class is...? I think I'm already late..."

He laughed. "Yes you are, by ten minutes, but I will be happy to assist you..."

X.X.X

_A.N. - I really hope I got this right, ForeverDreamer12, I didn't get your pm back but I hope if it wast correct that it was close enough because I really like it. *shot* XD_

_Also HAHAHAHAHAHA Zane is smarter than the average bear! *now ded*_


	9. Shenanigan 8

For My Entertainment

Zane

She is now ten months old.

I love her so much she is so tiny and chubby and cute.

I've never met another baby ever that was near as perfect as my sister.

She was active now, toddling all over the place and standing at any chance she was able.

Her walking wasn't too great so often she would just crawl around, but either was was just so cute and my parents couldn't get enough.

...

Neither could I.

She had started babbling too, no particular sound sounding truly relevant or prominent in her baby language.

But now she was sitting in front of me waving at me, and she was grimacing slightly in concentration.

I crawled closer to her, smiling.

"What is it?" I asked, tilting my head a little. "What do you want."

She smiled back and cooed, waving her little arms in the direction of my face.

I picked her up and held her on my lap, bouncing her just a little and she giggled, leaning back against my chest.

I looked down at her and she looked up at me and soon our parents were in the room and mom was holding a camera, recording our antics.

I ignored them. "What do you want you adorable thing?"

She cooed again, reaching up and brushing her tiny fingers on my chin.

I laughed and she laughed back, then started making a noise that sounded like "zoom".

I pursed my lips, trying to figure out what she was wanting, and mom and dad were going silently ballistic behind the lens of the camera.

"What?" I asked yet again. "I don't speak baby."

"Z-z-z..." She stammered, seeming really frustrated. Her little baby eyebrows furrowed tight and she continued to repeat the z until she finally was sure of what she wanted to tell me.

"Zane!" She cried, waving her arms happily, then placing them on my chest."

My eyes grew wide in disbelief and I stared down at her.

"O...oh..."

"Oh my god..." My mother whispered loudly, smacking my father ecstatically with one hand. "My god Julien she just said her first word!"

He grinned. "Her first name." He corrected with a chuckle. "The name of her brother no less. She must really like you son."

I felt like my head was going to split in half at the jaw line because I couldn't stop smiling.

"I got it in tapeeeeee." Mom wailed silently, crying a little. "Oh my gooooooood..."

Elena just kept repeating my name in a singsong voice and looking at me with her amazing blue eyes.

I gently touched her nose. "I love you." I told her.

She babbled and said my name again.

I was so happy that she liked me.

But I wondered if mom was jealous because it wasn't her name...


	10. Shenanigan 9

For My Entertainment

Stay With Me - Elena Vs. The Overlord

Elena

He's alive...

Alive but barely hanging on.

In a coma...

His heart can't handle this...

I start to cry as I stare down at my dying older brother.

Angel of ice...

Hero to all...

I place a hand on his cold forehead and he doesn't even twitch an eyebrow.

I start to speak to him...

Softly...

Sweetly...

Saying the only words I deem worthy enough for his holy ears.

"If this world is wearing thin...

And you're thinking of escape"

I choked back a sob.

"I'll go anywhere with you

Just wrap me up in chains

But if you try to go alone

Don't think I'll understand..."

_Please wake up, brother..._

_Zane please..._

"Stay with me...

Stay with me..."

I lift him from the bed on which he is laying, climbing up to join him and hugging his form close to keep him warm.

"In the silence of your room

In the darkness of your dreams

You must only think of me

There can be no in between..."

The heart monitor he is hooked to keeps emitting the slow, steady beating indicative of someone who is not going to live much longer, I squeeze him even tighter to me.

"When your pride is on the floor

I'll make you beg for more...

Stay with me...

Stay with me..."

The doors to the hospital room burst open, and in walks the dreaded bastard that made my brother this way.

The Golden Master...

The Overlord.

He grinned evilly in out direction, waking toward us.

"You better hope and pray that you make it safe back to your own world..."

He cooed.

"You better hope and pray that you'll wake one day back in your own world..."

He is standing at Zane's side now, staring down.

"Cause when you sleep at night they don't hear your cries in their own world..."

He placed a hand on Zane's arm.

"Only time will tell if you can break the spell in your own world..."

He starts to hum quietly, and he starts pulling Zane from my grasp.

He is slipping from me, the heartbeats are growing slower.

"No!" I cry, pulling him away from the awful villain, back into my loving arms.

"Stay with me!" I sing.

The Overlord mocks my line, singing it back to me in a snide voice.

"Stay with me!" I begged, crying helplessly and Zane teetered dangerously between life and death.

"Ohhhhhhh stay with me..." The bastard teased, still pulling my brother away.

He wasn't going to go to hell easily.

"Stay stay stay stay stay!"

The Overlord laughed.

"Stay with me..."

"Please stay..."

Zane's eyelids fluttered, I smiled down at him, hugging him tighter than ever now.

Not even the Overlord can take him now.

The heart monitor's rate increases.

"Stay with me..." I said. "Stay..."

And he answered my prayers.

His eyes open slowly, and he looks up at me so I can gaze into their crystalline blue beauty...

But I look up just long enough to see the demonic spirit of the Overlord dissipate never to return to us again.

Zane reaches up and brushes the tears from my face.

And I know the battle is finally...

Truly over...

X.X.X

_A.N. - Song is Stay With Me by Shakespeare's Sister or the remake of the same name by Bentley Jones. It is so beautiful. Hope you all like this..._

_But I honestly don't know how to song-fic. XD_


	11. Shenanigan 10

For My Entertainment

I Want To Go Too

Dr. Julien

The level of grief that I felt was almost too awful to bear.

My son was dead...

And my wife may as well been just the same...

They both left me behind to wallow in sadness with my five year old daughter, who seemed to be taking this whole situation in better stride that I.

I cried myself to sleep every night. And often I would question my desire to keep living...

It just wasn't the same when I didn't hear my family playing together merrily...

But I had to stay strong for Elena...if I were to just snap and break then she wouldn't be able to survive.

I heard a knock on my door, reminding me I had been sulking in my lonely room for hours...

"Daddy..." Cooed the angelic voice of my daughter. "Can I come in please?"

I smiled, probably looking a wreck. "Of course dear, come on."

She wasn't quite talk enough to properly reach the doorknob yet so when she opened it she was standing on her toes, holding her hands high above her head so she could grip the knob.

"Hi honey..." I greeted, gesturing her over to me. "What's the matter? Can't sleep?"

She walked up to me and I lifted her up onto my lap, where she sat staring at me for a moment before her porcelain features broke and she hid her face in my chest, crying loudly.

I took a deep breath, I had to stay strong...

"What's wrong with you, love?" I asked again, petting her hair gently.

"Zane isn't here." She wailed softly. "Where is he?"

I cleared my throat, covering a sob. "He...he is in heaven now honey, looking down at us."

"Well I want to go see him." She said.

And thus the bomb had been dropped...

I hugged Elena tight. "Baby...where...where Zane is...we can't go..."

She sniffled. "Why not?"

I cleared my throat again. "B-because...because he...if...if we went...we wouldn't be able to come back..."

"Well I don't WANT to come back unless he is here!" She cried, breaking down and giving in to tears once again.

And I followed suit this time. I needed to let it out...

I knew how she felt...

And she was so young...

No one smith at young should have to suffer a trauma such as this...

But then...

I realized there was a way to bring him back...

"Elena...sweetie...if...daddy could bring Zane back...would you be willing to help?"

She looked up at me expectantly, eyes wide and sparkling blue. "Y-yes..."

I smiled at her. "Because I have a way...but it will take strength..."

She nodded, a determined look crossing her face. "I can do it! I can help you, I promise."

I ruffled up her hair. "Good girl. We will start soon...I'll go get my shovel..."


	12. Shenanigan 11

For My Entertainment

Rebuilding My Brother

Elena

It was weird seeing my brother on the table.

He was pale and very very still. Eyes closed and he had some dirt on his skin.

Our daddy was nearby, gathering some things that went clank clank and then pushing them all on a little table towards us.

"Alrighty Elena...we are going to get your brother back..."

I stood up on my toes and leaned over my sleeping brother, hugging him tightly. "You won't be trapped in there long..."

He was so cold...

The things dad collected clanged once again and I looked to see him holding up a really big needle looking thing hooked up to a strange buttony box and some sort of saw.

"Daddy, what is that for?"

He smiled at me. "It is to put blood back into Zane's body...after I drain the embalming fluid from his veins."

I watched with horror as he pushed the large needle into my brother's throat and blackish fluid started to flow out.

"Daddy..." I whispered, terrified. "Won't that hurt him?"

He shook his head. "No no, dear. He cannot feel a thing..."

I held Zane's cold hand tight as dad drained the embalming stuff from him am he grew more pale and...really hollow looking...

"Alright..." He said, taking a deep breath. "That junk is gone...now..." He picked up a very large bag of blackish-red fluid plugging a different, clean needle into it now. "For the blood..."

He stuck this needle into Zane's arm, hooking the bag up on a metal hook on top of a pole and the bag started to drip...drip...drip...

Another machine was hooked to Zane, and it beeped steadily, slowly.

"This...will keep Zane's heart beating and will keep the blood pumping and the lungs taking in oxygen while I fix him...this will make a mess love...he will be better...very soon...but I may have to get these bags of blood often..."

I sniffled as I saw his chest rise and fall for the first time since we dug him up two weeks ago.

I smiled, a small tear rolling down my check. "I love you brother...and I'll be here when you wake up..."

Suddenly...a loud revving started, and I turn to see that daddy had powered up the saw...

X.X.X

_A.N. - Um...so...this exists...and I was wondering...that instead of doing these one-shots if I should do a full-length prequel instead? Review maybe?_


End file.
